Surpresa de Páscoa
by Mel Arwen
Summary: Após um dia estafante no trabalho, ao chegar em casa Harry se surpreende com o que Draco preparou para ele. Essa fic foi escrita para o desafio de Páscoa do PSF.


Título: Surpresa de Páscoa

Autora: Mel Arwen

Beta: Kirina Malfoy

Gênero: Slash lemon

Classificação: conteúdo adulto

Personagens ou Casais: Harry/ Draco

Resumo: Draco apronta quando Harry chega em casa.

Disclaimer: Os personagens não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling. Eu não ganho nadinha com eles a não ser diversão.

Comentários: Foi escrita em resposta ao desafio de Páscoa da Potter Slash Fics.  
Data: 20/04/2006

Quero mandar um beijinho para a Ki.

Surpresa de Páscoa

"Surpresaaaa!"

Quando o vi, não acreditei. Ele estava demais! Meu cansaço passou instantaneamente e fiquei louco.

"Está gostando do que vê, Harry?"

Apenas assenti, movendo a cabeça e incapaz de articular uma palavra. Ele sempre teve o poder de me surpreender.

Draco estava vestido com orelhas pontudas de coelhinho, uma gravata tipo borboleta e um short tipo leggy colado ao corpo. Sentado, irresistivelmente, no nosso sofá vermelho. E, em suas mãos, estava uma cestinha com um pote de chocolate derretido e lambendo os dedos lambuzados de chocolate da outra mão. Lindo! Gostoso!

"Se você se comportar di-rei-ti-nho eu até posso deixá-lo brincar comigo um pouquinho."

Nenhum som ainda saíra da minha boca. Nem poderia. Estava completamente extasiado, contemplando aquela visão.

Fui me aproximando dele, mas ele me deteve.

"Calma aí, mocinho!" – fiz uma cara contrariada. Não adiantou nada. – "você vai ficar paradinho ai. Pensa que vai me tocar agora? Nananinanão."

Então, ele se levantou com toda sua graça, apontou a varinha pra mim e conjurou cordas e me pendurando pelos pulsos e vendou-me imediatamente. Ainda lutei para me livrar, mas foi em vão.

"Draco, assim não. Quero te tocar, eu preciso."

Ele aproximou-se e sussurrou – "Agora eu vou brincar com você um pouquinho."

Senti seu hálito quente e forcei meu rosto pra frete para poder tocar em seus lábios. Porém, o que consegui foi somente uma lambida em meus lábios. Lentamente, ele foi me despindo. E a cada peça tirada, sussurrava coisas sem sentido em meu ouvido.

Agora, suas mãos embebidas com chocolate passeavam pelo meu corpo e se detiam em determinados pontos que sabia que me enlouqueciam: a curva dos quadris, os mamilos, as nádegas. Minha carne agora tremia e meu tesão já estava evidente em meu membro rijo.

Senti-o lambendo cada parte de meu corpo retirando o chocolate nele depositado. Arqueei meu corpo em sua direção a sua boca.

"Ahhhh..." - meu gemido parecia estimulá-lo ainda mais porque aumentara o ritmo das lambidas.

Seus lábios traçavam o caminho pelo meu abdômen. Mordiscava e lambia cada centímetro de meu corpo, detendo-se em meu umbigo. Senti–o ser preenchido com o líquido quente. Lambeu-o e introduzia sua língua nele constantemente. Meus gemidos o fazia avançar, indo cada vez mais ao encontro do tão esperado objetivo.

Puxou a venda de meus olhos e me deixou contemplá-lo fazer o que queria comigo.

Então, soprou de leve meu pênis me viu estremecer. Levantou o rosto e me deu seu mais belo sorriso torto e sacana. Lambeu-o da base até já toda vermelha e deteve-se na pequena entradinha. Sua língua fazia círculos na cabeça do meu membro, enquanto suas mãos brincavam com meus testículos.

Com um pincel, passou chocolate por toda extensão do meu pênis.

Eu já não me controlava mais. Todo meu corpo queria que ele o consumisse por inteiro. E foi isso que ele fez.

O ritmo que ele imprimiu foi suave no começo e alucinante depois. Sua boca sugava meu pênis mais e mais, e eu gritava seu nome.

Sua boca abandonou-o e eu reclamei a ausência. Levantou lentamente e pôs o dedo em meus lábios pedindo-me silêncio e eu obedeci. Imprensou seu corpo contra o meu.

Roçou o seu membro, também rijo, no meu, embora ainda protegido pelo short . Eu gemi. Queria tocá-lo, beijá-lo, senti-lo em meus braços. Ele me negava isso.

Afundou seu rosto no meu pescoço e mordiscou-o, deixando a marca dos seus dentes nele.

"Você está marcado como meu, Harry."

Com outro feitiço, as cordas do meu pulso foram removidas. Eu finalmente pude tocá-lo.

Beijei sua boca e senti o delicioso gosto de chocolate misturado com menta. Mordisquei seu lábio e ele gemeu contra os meus. Afastei-me um pouco de seu corpo e retirei suas "orelhas de colheinho", olhando em seus olhos azuis agora escurecidos pela luxúria. Afundei meus dedos em seu cabelo fino e macio e ele se encostou em meu corpo novamente. Minhas mãos traçavam as linhas do seu corpo: senti sob meus dedos a linha da coluna e deslizei minha mão até suas nádegas, apalpando-o. Circulei o cós de seu short com os dedos e me afastei, relutantemente, e comecei a livrá-lo da peça de roupa. Ele ficou somente com a gravatinha de borboleta.

Quando nossos membros se tocaram, ronronamos juntos. A dança frenética que nossos corpos faziam nos enchia de tesão.

Beijei-o fervorosamente como nunca o fiz antes.

Suas mãos passeavam por meu peito sentindo cada músculo se encolhendo por causa do seu toque suave. Desceu ainda mais e envolveu meu pênis em suas mãos e me masturbou. Os olhos azuis dele estavam grudados nos meus olhos verdes. A cumplicidade era evidente. Não havia nada que poderia nos separar. Nunca houvera nada. O "subir e descer" frenético que sua mão fazia em meu pênis fez-me bambear as pernas e quase cair. Lentamente, deitamos no fofo tapete da sala.

Minhas mãos alcançaram seu delicado rosto e o fitei ardentemente.

"Quero fazê-lo meu, Dray" – sussurrei suplicante.

Sorriu-me, um riso discreto e iluminado.

Tocou em minha mão e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus e me puxou, deitando-me em cima dele.

Ajeitei-me entre suas pernas e voltei a beijá-lo. Minha mão voltou a percorrer-lhe o corpo, sentindo sua pele extremamente macia e alva.

Com um feitiço, lubrifiquei a mim e a sua entradinha. Suavemente, introduzi meu dedo em seu corpo e o vi reagi: gritou, agarrou meu pulso e fechou os olhos. Mas, seu corpo se acostumou e introduzi o segundo dedo. Draco rebolou os quadris e, quando o senti totalmente pronto, retirei os dedos e penetrei-o numa estocada firme. Esperei um momento até seu corpo se acostumar a mim.

Abriu seus olhos e ofereceu-se totalmente pra mim. Meu movimento frenético o enlouquecia e rapidamente já estávamos em plena sincronia.

De sua boca, ouvi meu nome várias vezes e isso me excitava. Envolvi sua ereção e o masturbei no mesmo ritmo que o penetrava. Minhas investidas ficaram mais fortes e quando toquei sua próstata, gritou e seu líquido se espalhou por minha mão. Segundos depois eu o acompanhei.

Deitamos de frente para o outro, eu o envolvendo pela cintura com minhas pernas. Meus dedos tocaram sua face e correram, involuntariamente, para sua boca, boca essa que sempre me enlouquecera. Desci meus dedos por seu pescoço e toquei sua gravatinha.

"Já te disse que você ficou muito sexy com essa gravatinha borboleta?"

"Hummm... Acho que não tivemos tempo pra isso. Mas eu fico irresistível de qualquer forma." – Revirei os olhos._ "Draco não tem jeito mesmo"_.

"O que acha? Comportei-me di-rei-ti-nho?"

"Deixe-me ver..." – falou com sua tradicional voz arrastada.

"O quê?" – pulei em cima dele e fiz cócegas em seu corpo. Sua risada preencheu a sala e arfou pedindo clemência.

"Claro que sim. Fez tudo direitinho."

"Deixa-me sentir de novo o gostinho do chocolate com menta."

"Espera, vou pegar a cestinha."

"Nãooooo. Assim não. Quero senti assim. "– Beijei-o novamente sentindo o doce ainda presente em seus lábios.

Fim


End file.
